Shelter
by FenixPhoenix
Summary: When a storm breaks out and Haar does not return, Jill sets out to look for him almost freezing in the process. And after Haar realizes that he is the reason for her almost dying, he decides to make it up to her. ::Haar x Jill:: FE9/10. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance or Goddess of Dawn only the plot and the words used to tell this story…

**Story Summary: **When a storm breaks out and Haar does not return, Jill sets out to look for him almost freezing in the process. And after Haar realizes that he is the reason for her almost dying, he decides to make it up to her.

**Universe: **Fire Emblem 9: Path of Radiance, post-game.

**Status: **Complete. Published 02-03-08 -- Finished 02-03-08.

**Story's Key: **"Talking" – (Mental note) -- _Emphasis_

**Author's notes: **Another Fire Emblem 9/10 one-shot! This time I decided to make a fic about one of my favorite pairings: Jill x Haar. There are simply too few of them which prompt me to contribute with a sort of drabble of my own. This story is told in Jill's said, please do remember to **review** and **enjoy**!

**Word Count: **2,294.

**Beta Reader: **Arctic Husky

**Last edited:** 19th of May 2009.

**

* * *

**

"_Love is like fire, if it does not communicate it would eventually cease to exist.__"_

_-Unknown Proverb-_

"**Comforting Shelter"**

By: FenixPhoenix (Giselle González)

* * *

**One-Shot**

**

* * *

  
**

It had been a _stupid_ decision, I accept. But what else was I expected to do? I knew it in my gut—still know it now—that he is not as dense as to sleep below a tree in the middle of this infernal storm. Yet I cannot help but be worried, and it is this—alongside the fact that he has taken too long to come home—that ultimately forced me to leave the shelter of our house in search for him.

And oh, the man! Could he not at least contact me? Could he not at least have left a letter for me telling me where he was headed (just as I am doing now)?

Without wasting another minute I proceed to the stables and shake my reluctant wyvern awake. Then, hauling myself to Jade's back I kick at her sides and off we go into the night; lightning filling the sky.

About three hours later, I still find myself thinking about the man I am currently sharing my life with. For all I know Haar could pretty much be sleeping somewhere nice, dry and warm without a care on the world while I am here… under the tormenting rain, soaked to the very bone and utterly cold. No, not only cold, but _freezing_! Even poor Jade is shivering under me as we try to make out what lies before us through shadows, mist, and rain.

"That's it!" I yell exasperatedly, yielding to the wind that whips us about like a leaf caught in a tornado, "We're going home, Jade."

I can feel my wyvern's delight as, while I chide myself for the fruitless search, she spins around with difficulty, intent on heading home. I am not even thinking about Haar's absence anymore by the time we are half-way there. All I can do is concentrate on holding on with all my strength while praying to Ashera that we'll make it in one piece.

"I can do this," I grunt, feeling my hands numbing with cold and my body stiffening like a table; almost all the warmth of my body is gone to be replaced by ice.

Finally, we make it! I am not even sure how Jade did it but if I could unscrew my frozen face I would smile with glee. Just as we land—or rather _crash_— to the ground, I see a shadow moving inside the house, and as I turn I see the man I have been looking for (with so much concern) stepping out into the rain to meet me.

As he approaches, though, I notice he is unharmed and I am torn between feeling relief or irritation. This is, in my humble opinion, his fault after all. Should he have left a letter, none of this would have happened.

"What the heck, Jill!" he scowls, trying to make his words louder than the noise of nature as I haul myself—with much exertion—down my wyvern's back.

Yet my whole body is so rigid that as I land I can barely hold my balance and I stagger a couple of paces, trembling uncontrollably before Haar's hands reach for me. I wish nothing more than to defend my actions, but reflecting upon it I know my case is lost.

I am such an idiot and feeling his hands helping me up only makes me chide myself further. I am not like this! I am not this _reckless_! And this—this, I need to believe.

Draping one of my arms around his shoulders he leads me to the house. I feel guilty, for I know he is sustaining most, if not all, of my weight. Yet, truth be told, I can barely move my joints.

"Honestly, Jill," Haar's tone is far from pleased as he closes the door behind us and we begin our ascent to the second story, "What were you thinking trying to ride a storm like that?! It was beyond stupid!"

Ride the storm?! Naturally, I did not try to ride a storm! I was trying to find him! That thought ringing loud inside my head, I scowl at his tone and even if my face remains unaltered I fill my eyes with disdain and unbelief at his words.

"I-it is-s y-your f-f-fault!" I stammer, but manage to get my point across through the clattering of my teeth. "Y-you w-were n-n-not h-home. I w-was w-wo-worried."

He is unnaturally silent now and I can see some of the disapproval has left his face as we finally make it to my room.

"I'll get Jade into the stables," he informs, and as he turns his back to me he adds, "Change your clothes. I'll be back to light the fire."

Mustering what is left of my energy, I manage to change into warm, cotton clothes; crimson pants and a beige sweater. Just as Haar opens the door I pull my sweater down and am thankful that he did not see my naked, goosebumped skin (or so I hope). If he did see something, however, he gives no indication as he makes his way to the hearth carrying part of the dry logs we store in the basement.

Placing them inside, he promptly begins to work on the fire while I crawl into my bed trying, in vain, to steal warmth from my thick blankets. Unfortunately, I am pretty sure my body will take quite a while to unfreeze and this single thought makes me groan.

The fire bursts into life and Haar—having also changed into dry clothes—slaps his hands together to brush away the dust on them. When he turns, he is back to his old self—his face relaxed and showing only his natural drowsiness.

"I-It is y-your f-fault," I insist, my teeth clattering less as I still seek to excuse my unintelligent move. I know it is his fault just as I know that I should not have set out to look for him in the middle of a storm. Now, I just have to convince him of that!

Haar's eye is set upon me and I can see him pondering my words as he watches me shivering beneath the blankets.

"Fine," I hear him say and to my bewilderment he pulls off his dark shirt, unfazed.

Unconsciously, I let my eyes wander across his muscled and scarred body thinking about how very good he looks without a shirt. Shaking my head, I dismiss the thoughts, almost dreading the possibility of him reading such intimate ideas in my eyes.

Nevertheless, before I can fully recover from the shock of him standing like that before me, he strides towards me and—still awfully calm—he orders, "Scoot over, Jill."

I do as told without thinking, the fact that once upon a time he had been my commander still fresh in my mind making me unable to question anything that _he_ is planning—and part of me not really wanting to.

As soon as there is space, Haar lowers himself into the bed beside me and drapes the blanket to cover himself. Then, to further puzzle me, he snakes an arm below my neck and, next thing I know, I am pulled towards him resulting in half of my body being atop his. Instinctively, as I lay my head on his shoulder I place my leg on top of his (my knee very near his thigh) and place a pale hand on his bare chest.

I feel him shivering at the touch and I wonder if the reaction is produced by my cold skin or my bold move. Perhaps both?

It doesn't matter, though. I begin to retrieve my hand when quite suddenly he stops me by placing a hand atop mine and, taking it, he _brushes_ his warm lips upon the back of my palm before settling it back on his chest.

I feel a wave of warmth flowing to my face and flushing it—I am sure—with more than one shade of red. Biting on my lip I suppress a groan at so gentle and passionate a move, and turn to him inquiringly.

"If I was the cause that froze you," he explained laconically glancing at me, "then it is only just that I be the _one_ to set you right."

I lie very still after that in his strong arms and watch as he closes his eye, intent on sleeping. I close my eyes too and concentrate on the rhythmic and lulling sound of the beating of his heart.

In minutes I feel myself dozing and snuggle even closer, if possible, to his comforting warmth.

Truth be told, I had always felt attracted to the commander yet never knew—still don't I guess—if he felt the same or if he was only keeping away because of the respect he has towards my father. I blush now that what is happening is finally sinking inside my reluctant mind.

I am _sleeping_ (in a literal sense, of course) with Commander Haar!

In my exhilarating drowsiness—and to my subsequent horror—I blurt, "My lips are cold."

As soon as the words leave my lips and I feel him tense I realize that my mind has deceived me! I had meant to only think that and not to say it out loud! Stupid, stupid mouth!

Naturally, I quickly slip into denial. No…NOOO...NO—DID I?—NOOO! Yet, even as my head fills with 'no's while my blush intensifies and spreads brightly towards my ears, neck and chest like wildfire, I know it is too late.

I turn to him hoping that he did not hear me. Yet, as I see his eye is open and staring at the ceiling deep in thought (his face still relaxed) I am not sure if that is the case. Would he be so relaxed if it was?

Perhaps he truly did not hear me…

Just as that occurs to me I feel him shifting and promptly rolling until he is on top of me. Caught off guard, I stay unmoving, waiting tensely to see what he is planning on doing and then…

He brushes his lips against mine teasingly and sends a pack of butterflies to flutter uncontrollably inside my stomach.

"Better?" he asks, and I can see a flicker of amusement and satisfaction at what I can only guess is my deep blush and delighted expression.

"They are still cold," I say, parting my lips in invitation.

Haar chuckles and accepts it swiftly as his lips begin to work against mine in a kiss of unbound passion. A passion I knew I had always felt, but which I am beyond surprise to find he also had hidden.

This time, when at last we part for breath, he rolls off of me and again holds me close, lightly kissing the top of my crimson head.

"Are you going to do this every time I am cold?" I ask, seriously considering destroying the fireplace if that happens to be the case.

Though his eye is close, I see one corner of his lips quirking upwards into a crooked, but disarming, smirk.

"Feel free to request my _services_ anytime," he says and I think he knows that I would take his words to _heart_.

**...FIN...**

**Story Written by: Giselle González**

**Edited by: **_**Arctic Husky**_

© Fire Emblem is Property of Intelligent System and distributed by Nintendo.

* * *

...

**:…:Other Fire Emblem Stories:...:**

**...**

**

* * *

**

+--+**The Beginning of the End**+--+

A _Rekka no Ken_ story featuring almost all characters with various pairing such as: LynxRath, EliwoodxNinian, HectorxFlorina, HeathxPricilla, NinoxJaffar etc. It centers on the main question of "What if Nergal was nothing but a puppet?" and depicts a whole new adventure.

**+--+ Revelations+---+**

She was a woman who needed help to find what she was looking for and he was simply a man who needed something to look for... Erk x Pricilla. "Fire Emblem7: Rekka no Ken". OneShot.

**+--+Change of Feathers+--+**

Naesala x Leanne. Redemption can be sought throughout all your life but what a surprise when it comes knocking at your door. Fire Emblem 10: Radiant Dawn. One shot.

**+--+Yours to Command+--+**

"…I changed… I learned…I saw and what I saw… I liked." Volke is given the mission to protect Lucia from the shadows, but what a pleasant surprise when his mission becomes something more. :: Volke x Lucia :: Path of Radiance. One-Shot.

**+--+Just for Tonight+--+**

"Just let me be Elincia for tonight," she said. Elincia decides to spend her last night of freedom with Ike before becoming Queen of Crimera. :: Elincia x Ike :: Fire Emblem 9: Path of Radiance. One-Shot. R&R.


End file.
